Rift:Aurelia
Duration: Permanent Frontier Rift Guild Event: "Essence of Time" Schedule Frontier Rift Guild CO-OP Feature The Frontier Rift Guild Event combines the highest individual scores of each member in a guild. Only Summoners that have contributed to the Guild Score will be eligible for any guild rewards should the guild meets the scoring requirements. The final Guild Score at the end of the 1-week event will determine the rewards that each guild will receive during the rewarding period. At the end of this one-week event, the final Guild Score will determine the rewards that each Guild receives. Summoners must join a guild before the "Event Period" ends to register their highest score to the guild. If player joins a new guild during "Event Period", his personal high score will be deducted from previous guild total and be counted to the new guild total. This scorekeeping only applies during "Event Period". The Guild Score will be finalized once the “Event Period” ends and no change will be made to the finalized score even if players leave their guilds. Rewards will be given based on the recorded data during "Event Period". Essence of Time - Event Rewards Worlds collide as the Elysians travel to ruined Athensphere to rescue Elaina, the Time-Weaver! After her abduction by the crazed demigod Draegar, Grandt enlists the help of Elaina’s feisty protégé, Nia, to track down her whereabouts. Meanwhile, the Mad Tinkerer finally reveals his magnum opus to the last surviving demigods—a testament to his genius, and a harbinger of the violent rebirth of Athensphere. Aid the Elysians in their vengeance against Draegar, and witness the showdown between Gazia and Athensphere’s last demigods! Rift Tokens, Guild Tokens and fusion materials will be up for grabs as you venture through this Frontier Rift Guild Event. On top of individual rewards that can be obtained through defeating each floor, summoners whose guilds have achieved a minimum total guild score of 10 million points will gain additional guild rewards as well! Individual Rewards Floor Completion Individual High Score Top Individual Rankings Guild Rewards Total Guild Score Orphira The largest of Aurelia's songstones, Orphira features prominently at the head of Aurelia's harp. Songstones are immaculate orbs that radiate gently with the colors of the rainbow, and are said to be the crystallization of divine inspiration. Using the unique resonance of Orphira, Aurelia is able to attune her song to the rhythm of heaven, inducing any emotion she wished in her listeners. During the Augmentation Wars, the songstones were used to amplify the power of her healing hymns. Through Athensphere's darkest hours, Aurelia provided the wounded soldiers with songs of light and hope. Notes *Players who have obtained Floor Rewards cannot obtain them again. *Players who have obtained Individual Rift Tokens cannot obtain them again. *Top 1000 and 5000 rewards will not apply to this re-run. *High scores from the previous runs of Frontier Rift Guild Event have been reset. Re-Run Bazaar Together with your guild, earn Rift Memento Tokens and exchange them at the Rift Bazaar for these exclusive items: Note: *Players who have already obtained Orphira will not be able to exchange for it. *Please be reminded that your Rift Memento Token balance for each FR Guild Event Re-run will be reset after the Rift Memento Bazaar closes. Special Highlight As the Maverick of Elysia, Nia gains a specal advantage in Frontier Rift Guild Event: Essence of Time - she is immune to Turn Skip effect! Essence of Time Lv.1= |-| Essence of Time Lv.2= |-| Essence of Time Lv.3= |-| Essence of Time Lv.4=